


Village Romance

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Catrina and her risque Village lover.RP Fic.





	Village Romance

Catrina Crawley had always loved the village she lived near, now though she was smiling all the more, her arm looping gently thorough Veronica's as they walked. 

"It's nice weather... isn't it?"

Veronica smiled and looked at her.

"Yes it is, isn't it."

"Nothing better than a decent day out... with good weather and one of my sweetest loves." 

Veronica smiled, flattered by Catrina’s words. Catrina smiled softly, kissing her cheek impulsively. 

"Perhaps we should take our picnic into the fields... alone."

"Why not?"

"You sure... people may talk about us... and what we may be doing."

Catrina's smile was teasing even as she looped an arm through Veronica's to lead her out into the fields. Veronica smiled and shrugged before she lent into Catrina and whispered in her ear.

"And? So what if they talk about the fact we went into a field together alone and you licked my womanhood....and my asshole?"

She whispered lovingly.

"I don't care...and you don't...so what’s the problem?"

Catrina had laughed delightedly, her smile soft. 

"I knew you would be my kind of girl."

She teased, gently leading her to the fields and settling there, lightly pulling Veronica down into her lap. Veronica murred and willing sat in her lap, straddling her so they were face to face and kissed her. Catrina responded swiftly and passionately, her hands lightly gripping Veronica's waist. Veronica murred a little louder and deepened the kiss. Catrina had smiled, deepening the kiss still further, one hand raising to brush hair from Veronica's eyes, her eyes locking onto Veronica's even as she pulled back slightly. 

"My girl."

"My lover..."

Veronica purred back. 

"I have wanted you... for so long."

Veronica purred and got off Catrina and got down on all fours.

"Then take me..."

She said breathlessly...

"Take me now... take both my holes right now."

"You will tell me if you need to stop...."

Catrina's words were almost an order, her thumb teasing Veronica's clit under her dress, her fingers soon slipping, two into each hole, inside her, setting a firm and slightly demanding pace. Veronica mewled. Catrina's pace soon upped. Veronica mewed.

"Keep your fingers in my pussy...but please.... replace the ones in my ass with your tongue." 

Catrina soon moved to do just that. Veronica mewed even louder. Catrina soon upped her pace. Veronica soon cried out and came apart.


End file.
